1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a panel antenna used in an electronic device, and more particularly relates to a panel antenna that has a radiation pattern exhibiting good radiation dispersion characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A panel antenna is a conventional antenna. Prior art design shown in FIG. 1 discloses a panel antenna comprising a rectangular panel portion 1′ and a coaxial feeder cable 2′. The panel portion 1′ comprises a feeding point 10′ and a grounding point 12′. The feeder cable 2′ comprises a core 21′ connected with the feeding point 10′ and a braid layer 22′ connected with the grounding point. A peak gain of the panel antenna can be high in a horizontal polarization or a vertical polarization so as not to meet requirements of wireless products.
Hence, an improved panel antenna is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of existing planar antennas.